Random Shop
The Fumbi Shop has been redesigned and no longer functions the same way. Although it is still the Fumbi Shop, it is actually called the "Random Shop" in-game. There are a variety of differences that can change the way people can gamble in S4 League. Difference between the New and Old Fumbi shop There are many differences since the new update. These updates include: *You can now gamble for weapons with the Unique Weapons skin. **These include, but not limited to: ***Crow Counter Sword ***Taser Plasma Sword ***Dragonnade ***Metal Storm Heavy Machine Gun **They do not have Force Packs (FPs) and have a random duration like all other weapons. *Everything is set into different categories. *You no longer can hold items and stats. *Items obtained in different colored tiles have different chances for higher values, orange being the highest with 20-35% chance for the permanent duration value, however orange's are obtained the least. **When an orange tile is obtained with a duration value higher than 1 day, the item name gets broadcasted. *All duration of weapons and clothes are now random, regardless of quality. **Duration of weapons and clothes are now in Days instead of Hours. ***You cannot sell back items for PEN and must drop the item in question if you do not wish to keep the item. ****However, if you get a permanent item, you can sell that back for PEN if you do not want the item in question. *Stat are given randomly. **Shirts no longer give +invididual weapon stats but rather +All weapons. *There will be instances that a player will recieve another item in addition the item given by the Fumbi. *Weapons now cost half as much to roll, while shirts and pants are now 25% more expensive to roll. **Original values are 3000 PEN and 800 PEN respectively. *Fumbi Chance is no longer existent. There are many more changes, if you happen to find any please add them to this list. How to use the New Fumbi Shop After you log in and select a server, look for the Fumbi Icon on the top of the screen. It looks like a Fumbi with a shopping cart next to it. This Fumbi shop greatly differs from its former shop. You can now select what you want to get from different categories. These categories are: *Costume *Weapons *Event Once you pick a category, there are sub categories. They are: For Costume *Male Shirt 1/2/3 *Male Pants 1/2/3 *Male Glove 1/2/3 *Male Shoes 1/2/3 *Male Hair 1 *Male Accessory (not available in Europe version) *Female Shirt 1/2/3 *Female Pants 1/2/3 *Female Glove 1/2/3 *Female Shoes 1/2/3 *Female Hair 1 *Female Accessory (not available in Europe version) For Weapons *Melee Weapon 1 *Shooting Weapon 1 *Shooting Weapon 2 *Sub Weapon 1 After picking a category and a sub-category, you will be able to gamble PEN away. However, the price is a bit different than before. Weapons now only cost 1,500 PEN while Costume items are 1,000 PEN. The process is also different than before. The items you see will always be randomized and the stats are also random, but based on a certain range. These ranges will affect the item's stats, but never affect its duration. The color ranges are: For Weapons *Grey: This gives either No Stats, +1 Name *Blue: This gives either +2~3 *Yellow: This gives either +4~7 You will never be able to get a Force Pack. Force packs are limited to Capsules-only. In order to use the Random shop, you must have at least 5000 PEN, or you will not be allowed to use it at all. Once you have at least 5000 PEN. Select your Category and Sub-Category. After you have done so, click the Start Button. Once you do, the Fumbi in a UFO will arrive and a row of various items will appear at the bottom. The Fumbi will then activate the UFO's tractor beam. It will begin to take the items away from you until there is only 1 left. once there is only about 2 to 3 items left, the tractor beam will start to slowly pull the items up. You can either anticipate what item you will get, or let the fumbi choose for you. Whatever is left is yours to keep. All items will come in duration of Days instead of hours. Once you obtain the item, the timer on the item will begin to go down, regardless if you are online or not. Their stats are based on the color of the box. The Item you get may or may not be permanent. Gallery Ramdomshop ex.jpg|A player obtained a permanent Twin Blade. S4_20110910_143009.jpg|A player obtained a permanent black Hand Gun S4_20110910_151507.jpg|A player obtained a permanent Activity Shoes.